


I'm Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gender mixup, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Movie Watching, Purple Hair?, Suicide attempt (4), implied illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short Komahina stories I will write throughout 2016. Some will be really short, other will be longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Love

The colors blink around turning into a smear of blurs. He closes his eyes for a few seconds hoping it helps the problem, but it really doesn't improve his current situation. He can't focus his eyes, unintentionally dozing off despite not really wanting to yet. 

He almost reaches well needed slumber when the older male on his chest stirs a little with a yawn. Holding unto him with unnecessary strength like he might fall off the couch in this position. It's a bit suffocating, obviously not the most preferred way to spend the night. That's probably the sleep talking though. 

He manages to pry his arm from in between himself and the couch and plays with Komaedas hair to keep him distracted from sleep. He can't help but smile when he hears a bubbly sigh come from the other just from the simple gesture. 

This was what love is, right? 

Trying to stay awake while petting someone's hair in the most uncomfortable position possible. He's pretty sure Komaeda has even taken his legs hostage somehow without him noticing. Now he faces the direr question one would ask in this situation, should he move the person on top of him or deal with his acute claustrophobia. 

He decides to just go for it and shake the lump of flesh awake. The taller responds with a grunt and snuggles closer. As expected. After a few more nudges and trying to loosen a death grip that would take a crowbar to break, he woke up. 

Komaeda flicked his eyes open and looked at him with his normal sleepy grin. His hair more disoriented than usual. His voice carried the husky pitch it does when he just wakes up. “Hajime..?” 

“Hey sleepy.” He said smiling down at him rubbing his back. “I need to leave soon.” 

He plopped his chin down and scrunched his nose. “What about the movie?” 

Hinata isn't even sure what the movie is even about at this point nor does he think Komaeda does either. He just shrugs and yawns in his hand. They can always try to watch it again and fall asleep halfway through another time.

“You know I have to be home by nine,” He reasoned, his hand trailing up to play with Komaeda hair again. “It's a school night.” 

Komaeda got up hovering over him. “You could always stay here, I'm sure something in my wardrobe will fit you, and you could use my show-”

Hinata cover his mouth and sighed. “Sure Komaeda.”

His eyes widened in excitement. As soon as he let go of his mouth he dipped down to kiss Hinata, taking him off guard. 

“But.. I get to wear your jacket.” Hinata added in quickly and smirked at him. He hesitantly thought about and blushed. 

“S-sure. Anything for you Hinata-kun.”


	2. Party Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hinata wasn’t one to drink. Which would explain why his tolerance level was little to nothing when it came to the hellish liquid. "
> 
> When you're this drunk, everything is pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made this for fun it wasn't really planned or anything so it's probably got a lot more grammar mistakes in it then most of my other works. It's not really all that funny either since my sense of humor sucks. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy! And thanks for reading. I loved the comments, they really made my day.

He ended up at Ibuki's house with a profanities written all over his face and a number hidden in his pocket, with only the last name Komaeda and a suggestive winky face.

His head really hurt. 

Without thought, he groaned loudly at the pain. The sun filtering through the curtains of the studio apartment only made the pain more awful to endure. How dare the sun rise of all the times, couldn't it tell that he was in pain? 

His body was really sore, like he ran a thousand laps with Ibuki. Maybe he did since he's at her house after all. 

He goes to move but flops back down, another groan escapes him. 

“Will you shut up already!” a voice calls after him. It sound like Koizumi if he had to guess. Someone shuffled near him on the floor. 

A ball of messy hair was all he could see before they began to whisper. “Guys don't wake Togami up, he gets cranky.” 

That was definitely Naegi. 

He hears the click of a tongue and without faltering. “Too late you incompetent piece of trash.”

“Correction, he's always cranky.” Hagakure announces on the other side of the room, and Mahiru throws a pillow at his face to ‘shut his loud mouth up.’ 

“Has anyone seen Tsumiki?” Nanami says softly. Koizumi jumps up at that sentence and looks around. 

“Wait I know.” Asahina puts on her thinking face. “I saw her leave with this really pretty girl, I didn't catch her name.” 

Before anyone could respond to that Ibuki bust through the door shouting, “Ibuki made bacon!”

Everyone cringed in pain on unison.

\--

Hinata wasn’t one to drink. Which would explain why his tolerance level was little to nothing when it came to the hellish liquid. 

So when he hit his twenty-first birthday he wasn’t surprised to find out it didn’t take very long for him to get trashed in the matter of a few hours. Normally his friends wouldn’t be shoving so many drinks in his face, but his birthday just so happen to hit on New Years. Meaning there is an ample amount of alcohol everywhere he went, and people who wouldn’t mind seeing one of their friends stumble around and make an ass out of themselves. 

He didn’t realize it, but he happened to be that one friend. 

After a few drinks he couldn’t care less. He’s swaying around with his best friends singing some pop song he doesn’t know the name of, having the best time of his life. The alcohol isn’t even bitter anymore, it’s like a sweet candy caressing his tastebuds. 

The song ends to fast, and Souda is staring at him with a determined look on his face. He can’t help, but giggle at that even though it wasn’t really all that funny. 

“You see that girl over there man?” He motions his head toward the blonde a few seats down the bar. “I’m planning on taking her home tonight.”

He laughed at that as well, but for other reasons. The girl looked like she belonged in a painting she was that captivating, and Souda wasn’t the first to notice her across the bar. He's pretty sure there was at least seven different guys swarmed around her who had the same plan. Souda payed no mind to his giggling and went off, everyone of our friends wishing him luck. No one in our group went to stop him. I'm positive we are all going to hell. 

He tried not to watch Souda all that much, he really didn’t want to see the poor guy get rejected. So he settled on looking around the room absently when he met a pair of green eyes sitting at one of the tables. 

She was cute. Puffy white hair, kind of like cotton candy. He couldn’t tell if she was wearing makeup, but from here it didn’t really look like it. Her eyes trailed up and down him. She was really attractive, he wasn’t sure if it was the liquor talking, but his legs moved before he could process what was happening next. 

She pulled him a flirty grin as he approached, waving. He’s stumbling a little, but he manages his way to the table. Up closer she looks like a godess. He’s not even sure people like her existed until now. The best part was she was totally waving for him to come closer. This was obviously a hallucination, no person could look that good. 

“H-Hey.” He says as smooth as he could muster. “I noticed you over here alone, can I buy you a drink?”

She holds up her last sip of her drink. “I think I had enough for tonight.” 

She really isn’t kidding, he almost didn’t understand what she was saying, it all jumbled together. Still, she giggled and blushed all the same. He couldn’t help but smile at her, even when her face got serious for a moment. 

“Well, I did come here alone, do you mind keeping me company?” Again another flirty grin was shot his way, he felt almost stupid not to comply. He goes sit down when her words stop him. “Oh I think you misunderstood me, I meant keep me /company/.”

She gets up from her seat and slides her hands up his chest to lope around his neck. He can tell she's just a bit taller than him now that she's up, but that's far from a turnoff in his mind. It’s his birthday, the starting of a New Year, and he was going to take her home. He’s totally going to rub this in Soudas face. He looks back at Souda for a brief moment to see he is still trying to persuade the poor blonde, who just wasn’t having it. He will probably be there for awhile, there is no way Souda would tell him not to go. So, with that in mind he looks up at her and licks his lips. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

They make it out of the bar, deciding to go to Hinata's place that's only a few blocks down. They giggle and stumble together, until next thing he knows he being pushed into an alleyway, his back pressed against a building and his lips adjacent with the pretty women he was walking with. She presses up against him with every kiss. Her movements getting desperate, her moans getting slightly louder. 

She pushes her leg between his. He in return pulls her closer by the belt loop of her jeans in seconds. Everything feels so good, he was pretty sure nothing could ruin the moment until he felt something he wasn't completely sure of, pressing against his leg. 

He's made out with girls before, so he's not completely clueless when it comes to what he should and shouldn't be feeling. He's confused, hopelessly confused.

Hinata pulls away and looks down and - 

Oh my gosh this isn't a girl at all. 

The person in front of me giggles a little and runs their hands playfully to the first button of his shirt. “Why did you stop?” 

He wasn't sure what to say, his response was overly delayed, he really didn't want to offend this person.. 

So he came up with the most clever thing he has ever said while under the influence. “You’re.. You're not a girl?!” 

She crossed her arms and laughed like he was telling a joke. After a short period of Hinata not laughing with her she looked at him seriously. “Oh, um, no? You didn't realize I was a guy?” 

“I've had way too much to drink,” Hinata feels like the world has betrayed him along with his hormones. He slaps his hand on his forehead and shakes his head. Souda cannot find out about this. He's pretty sure no one could know about this. Not even Nanami. “I'm so sorry.” 

This conversation is already taking a serious sobering affect on him. She.. No he just smiles and fixes his shirt, wobbling a little. “Yeah I get it. I guess I could understand why you would assume that.” 

“I.. I'm really sorry. You just looked so pretty I didn't realize..”

The white hair boy sarcastically gasps unable to stop smiling. “You think I'm pretty?”

Hinata runs his hands through his hair not sure how to really respond. “Uh, yeah? I mean no homo or anything!” 

“Right because everyone in this dark alleyway was assuming you were a homosexual.” The guy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms trying not to laugh. 

He smirks. He did deserve that one. Now that he knows the full pictures this guy in front of him doesn't look as feminine as before. Maybe we was hallucinating back at the bar, at least it was a possibility. 

“Hey, you want to go back in bar and meet some of my friends?” I'm sure by Souda is don't harassing women for the night. It wouldn't be so awkward. Not at all.

The other smiles. He really does smile a whole lot, it's probably just the effects of abusing beverages though. 

They walk back in together and Hinata leads then back to where he was sitting. Souda was crying, which wasn't really new. I scanned the room to see the blonde was talking to.. Gundam? 

Okay, tonight just got a lot weirder.

So together they drunkenly try to cheer up Souda. 

-

He spent all weekend trying to get rid of the permanent marker on his face. All weekend with no luck. 

So he just called off work with nothing more he could do. Last time he drinks. He's never drinking again. Orange juice is the only liquid substance he needs in his life. 

“Yep, just me and Oj.” He mutters to himself. 

Yet he was bored. All his friends went out yet again, excluding Souda who is still mad at Tanaka. Who apparently has a girlfriend? 

Weird night, but he heard from Nanami and Owari she's pretty nice. So nice Souda is still holding a grudge after about two days. Which is a new record for him. 

He fiddles with his phone until he remembers the mystery number he somehow acquired. 

Who could it possibly be? Maybe a really cute girl at the bar? Who knows. From the winky face, maybe he got lucky. 

He swallows and manages to send a small text without flipping out. 

 

Later after they meet up again, Komaeda tries to explain Hinata and himself made out, but Hinata refused to believe his story. Though Hinata is still in denial over the whole ordeal, they became good friends. 

Probably only because Hinata was in denial.


	3. I Always Knew I Never Deserved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable always happens. People change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-despair AU/Middle School thing. Basically it's supposed to be cute and childish. 
> 
> It's also bit out of character. Hinata being more insecure, while Komaeda was written more like myself.

In his opinion, high school relationships are pointless. 

The inevitable always happens. People change. The insignificant little things you found almost endearing about another fade with the ignorance. When it's too late you are stuck with someone you can't even look at in the morning, and try to avoid at night. 

Like a game.

Love is just an over complicated game. Something every human being feels they play a role in and play until they are too tired to continue. Until it has no meaning. Instincts compelling them without a say. 

His friends would always go on about a crush of theirs or a person they started dating. It almost made him feel he like he needed that too. As if the vast population acquired a mate, that automatically made him obligated to find someone. To be normal. To feel loved. Having someone admire him and stick by his side for what people assume was ‘forever.’

He refused to believe someone likes him for himself. Eventually not long after they will only grow tired of him. They imagine and assume what he is. He never meets expectations. 

That's how life has always been when it came to love for him. After all High school relationships are pointless.

Hell so are many relationships in general. Nothing worth his time, it rarely came to mind. 

 

Then it happened, he met what they call ‘the one.’ 

 

Just like that his life was set in complete chaos. He's never been in love before, so he's not sure what it really felt like, but at this moment he could feel it like disgusting poison stuck in his throat burning him alive. He was sure this was the feeling.

Every thought was about him. The way he laughed, the kind words he always offered. The way he can't reach anything on a fifth bookshelf, and he has to grab it for him.

It's all the little things that built up to this, but he had to admit when he first saw him he knew. He stopped dead in his tracks as the hallway departed into classrooms, and thought to himself, “That will be my bitter downfall.”

He didn't know at that moment in time it wouldn’t be his bitter downfall, but the downfall of his bitterness. Hinata was the bliss he long since forgotten he needed in his life. He never let himself relax or get comfortable long with someone's presence, he couldn't risk the loss. But with Hinata it was worth risk. Worth heartbreak or regret. 

Hinata wouldn’t understand how he really feels about this. Sure he is smart, but he’s nowhere near self aware. He focuses on others feelings, works on impulses. His conversations are blunt and to the point, but never insulting. Nothing about his personality hinted he lost a thing in his life. He was always in the spotlight. At home, with friends, and Komaeda could swear up and down that he could have anyone he wanted in this school. He knows at least four people who have been fawning over him since the first time they met. But he wanted him of all people. 

It’s impossible to think Hinata would know anything about how hard it is to live a life like his, and he's ultimately glad for that. He’s perfect without tragedy, and nothing he nor anyone could say would change his mind. 

He doesn’t deserve him. Just looking at him right now he knows that is the full truth. He hates himself for indulging in this kind of contact. He feels like he is taking advantage of Hinata sometimes, even if he doesn’t ask for much. 

Hinata clears his throat. 

Komaeda involuntary grips his own leg under the table, not expecting someone to interrupt his thought process. 

Hinata frowns. He puts down his sub to wipe his face of breadcrumbs. “Komaeda?”

They way he said his name was serious. It almost made him shake. 

“Y-Yes Hinata-kun?”

He reverted back to his casual way of speaking. “You spaced out for a minute, everything okay?”

“Yes I was just thinking, sorry.”

He smiled nudging me on. “Thinking about what, huh?”

“I was..” Komaeda started but trailed off. He can't say he was really thinking about, in a panic he says the first thing that comes to mind. “..thinking about how unique Soudas new hair color is!”

“Uh, really?” Hinata looks confused and picks at his food. “Yeah I mean it's really nice.” 

“Yep.” Komaeda said shoving his salad in his face. 

They don't talk much for the rest of their date. 

\--

It's been awhile since he saw Hinata. He didn't see him all weekend, the other was busy with family ordeals. 

He didn't have any classes with him either. His own schedule was messed around with due to the fact he had accelerated classes, and Hinata took the regular ones. 

He was left to daydream about Hinata instead.

The bell rang dismissing him and he rushed out the door to his locker, where he normally meets Hinata so they can walk home together.

Hinata isn't there first, which was odd. He must have gotten there way to fast. To keep busy he decides to grab his needed books and throw his coat on. Even after the five minute process he didn't see Hinata walking down the hall. He was about to just leave when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and the person rested their head between his shoulderblades, fingers playing with the end of his dress shirt. He knows those fingers, it doesn't stop him from going rigid despite it.

“Leaving without me?” Hinata asked playfully. 

His face took no time to heat up. “I'm sorry..”

Hinata unwrapped himself, and without a word Komaeda zipped around. His mouth fell open in shock. 

Hinata's hair is purple.

Hinata's hair is purple.

Purple.

“I asked Souda for the dye, isn't it cool?” 

Komaeda didn't say anything. He just stood there. 

I’m such an idiot.

“E-Excuse me?” Hinata said, he's eyes widening and his hand went straight for his hair. 

Oh, he said that outloud. This wasn't good, he's not sure what to say or what to even do. Why would Hinata even think of something like this? 

“I.. I don't understand. Your hair was perfect the way it was, why change it?”

“Huh? Souda offered a thousand times, and you said his hair looked good..” 

He's such an idiot. He's almost positive he doesn't deserve Hinata. 

“It looks great on you.. Uh, anything would really. But it looked perfect the way it was before. Really you didn't need to change at all.” Komaeda coughed turning his gaze away.

Hinata sighed leaning against a locker, lightly banging his head. “So it only looks good on Souda, I get it. I'm not talented like him either. I don't have that bad boy poser look to me.”

Komaedas mouth gaped again. Hinata was jealous of Souda?

Komaeda doesn't know that many people, but Komaeda knows Souda isn't his type, and possibly the last person he would want to be partners with. He started laughing. 

If only he could be straightforward and not lie. Laughing was the only thing he could do for a few minutes while Hinata watched. Confused or possibly frustrated. He doesn't blame him

It took awhile to settle down, and stop acting like a child. Hinata looked annoyed, he was sure that was the expression now. With nothing else to say he hugged Hinata and smiled. “I don't like Souda, and I definitely like your original hair color a lot better. Feel better?”

“I.. Yeah,” he said resting his head on my shoulder. “Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you Komaeda.”

Relationships are pointless. Only bad can come out of them, at least that's what he told himself for the longest time. 

“You do.”


	4. Two Constants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wishes he wasn't so oddly aware of how simplistic everything is. 
> 
> Yet day to day life is to hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Mentions of suicide! Please don't read if this subject is to triggering. 
> 
> Note: Stranger-kun wasn't my idea. I'm not sure were I read it, but I liked it. \\(._.)/

There are two main constants in this world. Two unavoidable things that constantly affect us. The first, most people celebrate throughout their existence, and the polar opposite the second, people are inclined to helplessly try to escape. You can't have one without the other. To truly live you have to die. To die you have to live. 

Hinata was scared of death. Nothing in this world is more frightening to him then dying. Even standing on the ledge nearing the shallow sea. Spear like rocks jutting out, calling for him to release his grip from the bar. 

His fingers burn on the metal pipe as it begins flurry again. He wonders to himself if the world is telling him to jump. This was his chance. 

He closed his eyes and breaths in. It's like swallowing a pill, he tells himself just one quick move and it's over with. He bites his lip and counts in his head. 

10, 9, 8 

He loosens his grip. 

7, 6 -

“You're not really going to it are you?” 

His first instinct is to grab onto the railing in a panic. The opposite of what he was supposed to do. He's breath catches, suddenly his back is against the cold medal, holding on for dear life. Trying hard to figure out how to breathe. 

He has never felt anything like it before. 

It all clicks in his head, and somehow he finds the instructions to breathe again. 

The voice that ripped him from death sounded cheerful, to pleasant for this situation. “It's a perfect place really. Stranger-kun will you at least take a moment to look at the lovely weather before we depart?” 

He opened my eyes to grey skies, snow filtering around. The waves getting violent at every passing moment. 

“Isn't it amazing?” The man said hugging himself, coughing into the sleeve of his jacket. He shook his head again. “Amazing.”

Hinata wanted to ask what was so amazing, but he couldn't speak. The other let a bitter cough overtake him again. Four disgusting coughs in a row later, the other emerged from his sleeve wheezing momentarily. Hinata took the chance to look at the other. 

Pale was one word to describe him. Skinny, worn out, frail. Practically a corpse if he wasn’t still breathing. At least he was trying to, the action looked forced. 

Hinata wasn't sure why, but he spoke up. “You should really head inside you look like you have a cold.” 

The man processes the words carefully than laughs, completely airy. Followed by more coughs and wheezing. His struggle to calm down was to noticeable, talking to him might kill him. 

“Cold?” He pulls out an orange pill container. “Sure, while we're at it this is cough medicine!” 

His hands are becoming gripping the cold element like this. He looks down again at the water realizing how terrifying it truly now looks.

The mystery stranger pats him on the back. “This is indeed troubling. They will all be looking for me soon. I should get going, it was a pleasure talking with you.”

After that he walked away. Slowly, like he would try to stop him. Hinata didn’t pursue after him, but he did call out. 

“Who.. who are you?” 

The stranger didn’t stop, he only looked over his shoulder and waved goodbye after him. He left so abruptly Hinata wasn’t sure the encounter happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So yeah this was short and depressing. I've been sick for a week now and on Friday I couldn't get out of bed for school. I was so bored and so out of it I decided to write a story. I didn't even realize I wrote this until a few hours ago??? I convinced myself to post it anyways. It seems like a good creative writing piece at the very least so I hope you enjoy vague ghost like happenings. 
> 
> Also, I for some reason have three Ao3 invitations. If you know anybody or are interested in joining the site just tell me and I will try to hook you up with an account.


	5. Tears As They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is upset and Hinata comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP prompts on tumblr: Imagine Person A of your OTP walking into the kitchen, only to find Person B in tears. Person A immediately rushes to Person B’s side, fretting over them, consoling and asking what happened. Surprised, Person B explains [Spoilers.]

Hinata lazily walks up the stairs to his shared apartment. Feeling the weight that work put on his shoulders follow him home. He yawned into his tired hand, despite it being around supper time he was ready for bed. 

He enter his home less than graceful and peeled out of his winter coat, being sure to at least hang it up so he doesn't have to hear Komaeda nag about it later. 

Like every day before a retinue he was accustomed to pushed him into the living room where he was sure he could relax. He could smell food being prepared in the kitchen. Hinata almost went to retire for the day when he heard it, someone was sniffling.

No that's not right. It's not possible that just anyone was sniffling. He followed the noise to the kitchen. At the table sitting in the middle of the room a small form had his elbows placed on the table, face covered in his hands. The sound that filled the room was something hard to hear, and he looked at Komaeda in shock before rushing over to comfort his boyfriend. 

“Komaeda are you okay?” He asked shaking his shoulder for him to look up. 

The other looked over at him, eyes red from tears and it made his heart ache like it was the first time he saw him in this state. Hinata didn't wait for a response before he hugged the other smashing him into his arms.

“Don't worry you don't have to tell me,” He whispered to him, rubbing his back. “Just relax.”

Komaeda was completely still in his arms, rubbing his eyes. The crying made his tone scratchy. “Hajim-”

Hinata held him tighter against himself. “It's okay.”

“Hajime, let go of me.” He sniffled and pushed him away. Hinata pulled away and looked at Komaedas face sharply.

“Why-”

“I'm fine!” He exclaimed pushing the other off his shoulders. “I was just cutting onions!”

He looked at him blankly. “Onions?” 

“Yes! I'm making dinner!” He shook his head chuckling in his hand.

The breath Hinata was holding finally released. “You.. Oh.” 

He stood dumbfounded for another moment before he realized the situation more. He looked over at the cut onions on the counter. 

“Don't do that to me!” He laughed slapping the other playfully. “I don't even like onions.”

Komaeda stopped and looked at him. “I thought you did.”

Hinata shook his head. Komaeda found himself in more giggles. “I don't either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they were simply cutting onions


	6. Argue Without Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was convinced nothing could ruin the perfect romance Nagito and he shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this some time ago and was going to add to it, but I'm not really feeling it. Just another drabble I made on my long bus rides home. Mind my grammar.

Hinata’s emotions carried more than rage. He felt drained. Disgusted. He felt complete anguish, and as much as his mind wanted to surrender to it, rage fueled his movements. 

He threw his pants on, not bothering to look back at Komaeda as he slammed the door, making himself flich. He wanted to cry, he was almost trying to make himself break down to avoid conformation. Something in him wouldn't let him stop, even with his knees weak and his breath catching at every step he took. Everything he loved most in this world betrayed him in less than a minute. The awful words echoed in his mind making him choke. 

“Stop please stop. I don't deserve this. Izuru.. Me and Izuru we.. I was unfaithful, Hajime.” A couple moments pass. The sounds of Komaeda sobbing echoed in the room around us. ”Please say something. Look at me!” 

He didn't. He's not sure he ever will again. His heart really ached to that, only a few seconds ago he was holding his soulmate. Having the most intimate exchange with Nagito in over three months. The passionate kissing, his boyfriend's touches and breaths holding him in a trace. What he was about to do. It was the best Hajime felt in weeks. He was positive nothing could break the moment until he felt the wet tears of his lover fall between their flushed faces.

Now he was feeling the wood of the fine dormitory door against his fist, trying hard to not smash the door in the process. Rage engulfed him as soon as he saw the knob turn, it was almost like time slowed down and everything was in slow motion. His brother face appeared in the doorway looking unamused. His eyes filled with irritation, starring Hinata down and crossing his arms. He could see lips moving, but he wasn't able to hear a word. 

Hinata's only thoughts were how disgusting the person in front of him truly was to at this point. How this person he has looked up to for years finally doesn't have the right to look so annoyed. 

He balled up his fist. Taking a deep breath before slamming his hand into his brother's face. Watching the other stumble down at the unexpected hit. While he had the chance he delivered a few more blows to the others face, feeling the blood hot rage slowly wash out of him, watching his completely caught off guard brother try to stop the fist with his own strength, but failing miserably. Which was the first thing Hinata noticed as strange. Izuru spit up some blood between the continuous strikes. Hinata could feel himself starting to cry, not sure if he wanted this anymore, but wasn't sure if stopping would be beneficial for his own closure. 

During contemplating, he could feel soft arms wrapping around him. His whole body freezed at the feeling of another pressing their face against his back. Tears flowing faster, Izuru moved away from him seeing the opening. Hinata could finally hear voices over the ringing in his head. “It's my fault, don't do this it's my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Punch me instead, please.” 

His arms slumped. Leaning into the embrace of the other not sure what else to do. He couldn't hurt Komaeda, he shouldn't have hurt Izuru. He didn't even know the full story, or why anything even happened.. What did ‘unfaithful’ mean? In Komaedas mind it could mean just about anything. Hinata could deal with that, right? As long as it's not what he thought it was. Maybe he was just thinking to desperately. He just wanted to wake up and let this be an awful dream. 

Hinata ripped his arms from him and faced Komaeda. who has closed his eyes to avoid dodging. Expecting Hinata to actually punch him. He instead turned to Izuru again who was still on the ground trying to bleed in his hand. 

“Get out!” His older brother yelled at him, heated gaze held. He deserved it, but he was also sure Izuru deserved what he got as well. Somewhere in those red eyes Izuru felt accountable. 

Hinata made his way to the door leaving Komaeda behind with his brother. “I couldn't just have one thing to myself. You had to take this too right?” 

With that he closed the door to this chapter of his life. Leaving Nagito's glassy eyes behind him. 

 

It's funny how that night worked. A saying is the only way he can really put it all into words.’When one door closes another one opens.’

Before this he never really thought about it clearly, but it's true.


End file.
